Summer Break Rewritten
by inu-dude15
Summary: Re-write in progress as of 9/28/09. Modern Day Inu/Kouga fic. Notice: Mature Content Lots of kink and smut. Kouga gets a glimpse of one of his school mates and knows he needs more, far, far more. Thanks for reading, and please review!


"Oh shut up fucker."

The male took a swing at his alarm clock, the damned assortment of plastic and wires letting him know that it was six-fifteen a.m. once more. The swing only succeeded in knocking it out of his reach. Reluctantly, the male slid out of bed and turned the stupid clock off. Standing, he stretched out his nude form, waves of powerful muscle rippling under flawless tan skin.

Opening his eyes, the male revealed bright blue eyes to the world, a beautiful compliment to the waves of midnight hair streaming down to just below his shoulders. He was an ookami youkai, a wolf demon. It was evident in his fanged, perfectly white teeth and in the sharp claws adorning his hands and feet. It was also boldly proclaimed in his brown, furry tail and most evidently in the long, thick piece of flesh hanging between his legs.

Stumbling into the shower, the wolf washed himself off and allowed the streams of hot water to wake him. Once he was clean and somewhat awake, the male stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Returning to his bedroom, he picked out a pair of black silk boxers, dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. Quickly dressing, the wolf threw his shoes on before putting on a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes and a ponytail to hold it up and together. A pair of black arm bands finished his outfit and he made his way down to the kitchen.

On the countertop, there sat a note from his parents, telling him to have a good day. They were both CEO's at their company and still had very early hours. Grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot they'd left him, Kouga downed the beverage black and grabbed a muffin from the bag of them sitting on the countertop. After eating, the wolf grabbed his book bag and walked out to his car.

It was a gift from his parents, and quite an excellent one. Kouga hit the unlock button on the key fob to his all black Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG and got behind the wheel. He pressed the clutch in and fired up the motor, the supercharged V-12 churning into life. Kouga shifted into reverse and backed out of the garage bay his car currently occupied. Clear of the garage, Kouga stopped and hit the button to lower the roof, letting the morning sun in. He swung the car around and shifted into first.

The drive to school was a quick one, thanks due to Kouga's lead foot and the insanely powerful motor of the Mercedes-Benz. Arriving at the high school, Kouga pulled into his parking spot and closed the convertible roof. Stepping out, Kouga saw a very unique car enter the parking lot. It was a right-hand drive Subaru. And as he stared at it, Kouga realized it was a 1995 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Wagon. The car was originally from Japan and was only sold in Asia and Europe, never in America. Obviously, the car was a special import, which really confused Kouga when he saw the driver pull into one of the available student parking spots.

Watching the drive get out, Kouga felt like he'd just been slugged in the gut. The driver was painfully beautiful. He appeared to be a freshman, and some sort of inu youkai or inu hanyou. The younger male was tall by human standards, though several inches shorter than himself. He had flowing silver hair and pale, flawless skin. Kouga could see then lean muscle making up a graceful and perfect frame. He had captivating golden eyes, and…puppy ears. Adorable, fluffy little dog ears perched atop his head.

Kouga locked the car and walked over to his friends before he pounced, willing his hard-on away the entire time. He didn't usually prefer males, he'd had plenty of experience with other men, but he pursued females more often. That pup however made an excellent case to shift his main focus, and the wolf's mind was filled with all of the ways he'd take the young dog.

"Hey, Kouga!" One of Kouga's best friends, Ginta called out to him.

"What's up Kouga?" Hakkaku questioned him, sensing that the wolf's thoughts were elsewhere.

"I just saw my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? I thought you liked women more."

"I did too, but you should've seen this little pup. He was an inu hanyou I think, and just incredible."

"Well, you may want to actually meet this dream boat before you go proclaiming your everlasting love there, Romeo."

Ginta teased him as they walked to homeroom. After homeroom, Kouga walked to his first class and sat down. They had a lot of notes, and this was one class Kouga needed so he forced his thoughts onto his work and soon the class was almost over. As he sat there, his mind drifted back to the half-demon he'd practically jumped at first glance. He needed the dog, though he didn't even know the hanyou's name. Before a solution could be reached however, the bell rang and their first class was over.

As Kouga sat down in his second class, his thoughts drifted once again to the dog demon he had seen earlier. The wolf just couldn't figure out why the hanyou had him so captivated, but he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again. Lost in his thoughts, the wolf didn't even hear when his teacher called on him to answer a question which he hadn't heard either. Fed up with the jackass teacher who just loved to pick on him because he was a jock and the terrible class he 'taught', Kouga answered with his middle finger. The man turned purple and screamed at him to get out, which Kouga happily obliged.

Everything had gone according to plan. The wolf walked out of the building and slipped into his Benz, enjoying the comforting smell of the all leather interior. As he rested his hands on the wheel, he got the feeling he often did when driving the beautiful sports car, the feeling that he could just keep driving forever and not have to listen to all the bastards he had to deal with every day.

Being an incredible athlete at his age meant that he was constantly being surrounded by arrogant pricks who wanted nothing more than to live through him, and sometimes he was tempted to just go in and quit all of his teams. The wolf demon's resume consisted of track star, tennis star, football star, soccer star, and decent grades in the handful of classes he actually cared about.

Luckily, most of his teachers were fond of his athletic abilities and overlooked poor attendance and work ethic, and if that failed the upper echelons of the school would quiet things down without fail. He could really get away with anything short of murder, and that was one of the only reasons that he put up with it all. That and he did love competing, especially in tennis. Though he liked his other sports, tennis was definitely his calling, and he knew that was probably the career path he would take, unless he got one hell of a football contract.

Kouga started up his Mercedes and drove behind the school to the engines room. As he was walking in he saw there was some presentation from a tech school going on so he got back in his Benz and drove back to his parking spot. Walking back into school, Kouga decided to stop by his English teacher's class, knowing she wouldn't mind if he hung out in her class for a few minutes. As Kouga walked in, he flashed the teacher a quick smile and sat down in the back of the room, noticing that it was a senior level Honors class.

The demon was lost in thought for a moment and didn't realize who he was sitting behind until an angelic voice in front of him answered a question about some book the class had read. Kouga looked and almost jumped when he saw the long silver hair and the adorable dog ears.

"_Holy Shit! It's him!" _

The ookami was amazed that the boy, obviously a freshman, was in a senior honors class. The half-demon had to be a genius, and Kouga listened spell-bound as the hanyou answered several more questions. Every time he spoke in a soft, gently, almost seductive tone that had Kouga on the verge of drooling. The wolf could only imagine how that voice would sound screaming his name in pleasure.

Soon though, the class was over and Kouga got up behind the dog demon, following him from a distance to his next class. Luckily for the ookami, the dog lunch next and quickly got his food before sitting down at a table. Kouga debated it for a second but decided on a direct approach. The wolf walked up to the table and took a seat, facing the hanyou.

"Hi, I'm Kouga. Are you new here?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and no I've been here all year."

"Ohh. Well, uhh, what I really wanted to ask you is...will you go out with me Inuyasha?"

Almost spitting out his drink, Inuyasha eyed the wolf male.

"Are you serious?" Deep down, the hanyou hoped he was. The wolf was certainly gorgeous to look at, a truly perfect alpha male, but he also got a reassuring feel from the ookami that was putting him at ease.

"Definitely. Honestly, I've never been so attracted to anyone as I am to you. I really want you to be my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

"Wow. Well then, I'd love to go out with you..."

"Kouga. Kouga Katsumoto. So, can I take you out tonight?"

"Sure, Kouga. Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want. If you want to go see a movie, or go to dinner, or whatever, it's all good to me."

"Great, I'll think of a place. Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about I pick you up at your place at seven?"

"Okay."

Inuyasha gave Kouga his address and cell number, and Kouga did the same. Getting to know each other, the two quickly talked through the entire lunch period. Inuyasha was surprised when the bell rang and he suppressed a light blush when Kouga walked him to his next class. Stopping outside of the room, Kouga leaned in for a very soft, very light kiss, his first with the hanyou. Inuyasha blushed as the wolf pulled back slightly and started to make for the door.

"Aren't you going to be late, Kouga?"

"Nope, I've got lunch this period."

"Wait, how do you have two lunches?"

"I don't, I can just get away with a lot in this school."

"How exactly do you do th-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kouga's lips lightly pressing against his for a brief second. As Kouga pulled back, Inuyasha instantly wished Kouga hadn't stopped. Kouga gazed down at Inuyasha and gently slipped an arm around his waist.

"I guess you should get in your class before you're late."

"Yeah you're right. I guess I'll see you later then Kouga?"

"Definitely."

Inuyasha walked into his class and Kouga walked back out to his car and decided to go for a ride. Thirty minutes later he pulled back in and went to the school's gym. Changing into a Speedo, Kouga walked into the pool facility and was surprised to see Inuyasha there with his gym class. Inuyasha hadn't noticed him yet thanks to the sloshing water and scent of chlorine, so he decided to make his presence known. He walked up behind the inu and gently rested his hands on the hanyou's sides, causing the half-demon to jump slightly and turn around. Inuyasha saw Kouga with all his perfectly formed muscles on display.

"So we meet again Kouga, should I assume this isn't an accident?"

"No I actually had no idea you had gym this period, or that you had swimming."

"Of course not."

"Hey I'm not kidding!"

"Uhh huh."

Inuyasha said as he dove into the large pool. Kouga quickly dove in after him and swam after the hanyou. After playing around with each other for a while, the two got out and went to the locker room and showers. Inuyasha decided to tease Kouga and let his swim suit fall off as no one else was in the room. Deciding to tease back Kouga pulled off his Speedos and gently pressed Inuyasha up against the wall of the shower area.

The two quickly began kissing, lightly at first and then getting heavier. After a few minutes they pulled apart knowing that the others would be coming in soon. Inuyasha pulled his suit back on and began showering off while Kouga just began showering off. Inuyasha found it hard to concentrate on showering when Kouga was next to him completely naked and soaking wet.

Kouga quickly finished rinsing off and toweled himself dry right before people started coming in. Inuyasha quickly dried himself off and got dressed before bidding farewell to Kouga to leave for his final class of the day. Kouga couldn't take anymore of being so close to Inuyasha and not being able to do anything with him.

After getting dressed he walked out to his car and pulled out his phone and dialed his coach. Kouga quickly told the man that he couldn't make it to practice, which caused the man to get a little aggravated. He was always trying to live through Kouga and absolutely despised it when the wolf missed a practice. After dealing with his coach, Kouga pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to his house.

Walking up to his bedroom, Kouga needed some relief immediately. Pulling his clothes off, he dropped onto his bed. The wolf grabbed a bottle of oil from his nightstand and coated his hands lightly, starting to stroke himself off. Soon, Kouga felt himself draw close to orgasm. Kouga kept imagining all of Inuyasha's perfect curves, imagining how tight Inuyasha's ass would be, and as he rubbed his cock ring he felt himself cum in one of the hardest orgasms of his life.

Alright, end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon!!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter


End file.
